


Sam Beckett

by nostalgia



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Very very old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Kudos: 2





	Sam Beckett

Sam Beckett is a time-travelling quantum physicist who spends his life putting right what once went wrong. He is no relation to the playwright.

Despite his considerable experience of attempting to fit in in other decades, Sam Beckett often stands out as anachronistic, because he is just so damn nice.

Sam Beckett does not smoke. Occasionally, he drinks alcohol, but never to excess. He is a clean-living, healthy-eating, all-American stereotype.

Sam Beckett can dance, sing (tenor), cook, heal the injured and play a variety of musical instruments. (He cannot, however, fly an airplane unassisted.)

Doctor Sam Beckett has seven PHDs and graduated from MIT at seventeen . He speaks seven living languages and four dead ones. (Sehr gut, ja?) He has a photographic memory.

'Time' magazine called Sam Beckett "the next Einstein".

Sam Beckett is a nun. (Metaphorically; although he has no gender hang-ups, being secure in his own sexuality and having worn enough pairs of heels in his time to know how the other half suffers.)

Sam Beckett rescues cats from trees and helps little old ladies across the street. He expects no thanks for his efforts.

Al is not Sam Beckett. That's why he's just the observer.


End file.
